


О бедных «попках» замолвите слово

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Фикрайтерская имха [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychology, Research
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Сперва мы хотели поговорить о специфических типажах и уменьшительно-ласкательных суффиксах в слэше, а вышло пространное размышление о фикрайтерском бытии в целом.Но что же делать с мальчиками-зайчиками, их «попками», «трусиками» и «пальчиками»? Убрать _ нельзя _ использовать?





	О бедных «попках» замолвите слово

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько слов в поддержку авторов. Ибо накипело.

Среди многих претензий к слэшу часто встречается недовольство читателей излишней «девачковостью» героев. Дескать, мужики так себя не ведут, не милуются и не воркуют, по модным магазинам не ходят, и слова типа «зайка» и «мальчик мой» к ним ни в коем случае применять нельзя. А уж если дело дошло до постельной сцены, то никаких вам «дырочек», «сладких попок» и «пальчиков» — только «очко», «жопа», «грабли».  
В чём-то понять возмущение читателей мы можем. Но вместе с тем понимаем и авторов, любующихся своими персонажами и придающих им временами ванильно-зефирный вид.  
Так как же быть? Можно или нельзя написать шаблонного мальчика-гейчика? Можно или нельзя к 100-килограммовому волосатому мужику применить пару приторных эпитетов? Убрать _ нельзя _ использовать?..  
Прежде чем дать ответ, хотелось бы разобраться, откуда вообще растут ноги у самого вопроса.  
По нашим наблюдениям, большинство фикрайтеров в своём творческом («профессиональном», как выразились бы романтики) развитии проходят три основные стадии:  
**1.** Ура! Можно всё!  
**2.** О боже! Ничего нельзя!  
**3.** Ура! Можно всё!  
На первой стадии человек, едва-едва узнавший о существовании такой классной штуки, как любительская литература и сетература, открывает для себя чудесный мир, в который можно выплеснуть свои давно накопившиеся или только появившиеся фантазии на тему любимых героев, вселенных, знаменитостей, а то и собственных оригинальных персонажей. В этом мире ты не ограничен практически ничем, а от близкой славы тебя отделяют всего несколько часов, проведённых у компьютера или с телефоном в руках. Для публикации достаточно обычной регистрации — никаких финансовых затрат, никаких согласований с целым сонмом редакторов, корректоров, с политикой издательств и продаваемостью лично твоей истории. Твори, не хочу! На выходе мы получаем некоторое количество хороших работ и целый гигантский пласт почеркушек, которые даже на туалетной бумаге печатать стыдно.  
Ещё сравнительно недавно, каких-то лет двадцать назад, когда интернет ещё не получил такого широкого распространения, люди очень вдумчиво относились к размещению своих рассказов в сети, для них не было особой разницы между публикацией в интернете и публикацией в уважаемом издании. Но чем дальше шагают технологии, чем больше развивается анонимность и доступность интернета, тем всё меньше у людей священного трепета перед публикацией своих мыслей в открытом доступе и всё чаще в сеть выливается даже то, чему совсем не следовало бы. Так произошло и с фанфикшном. Сейчас можно найти фанфики по любой плюс-минус актуальной теме и людям вплоть до высокорейтинговых кинковых слэш-фанфиков про Путина и Трампа. И поскольку фанфики уже не просто сравниваются, а прямо противопоставляются «настоящей литературе», сколь-нибудь серьёзные общепринятые требования к качеству этих работ практически отсутствуют. Тексту необязательно быть даже минимально грамотным, чтобы собрать большую аудиторию фанатов, про художественную и собственно литературную ценность молчим. Почему так происходит?  
На первой стадии, когда дивный новый мир лишь открывается новичку, впечатления создаются самые радужные. Кажется, что не нужно иметь особого таланта, не нужно даже как-то стараться, чтобы найти свою публику, — достаточно собирать буквы в слова, а слова в предложения. И подтверждения этому тут же находятся: вот же целый ТОП, полный не особо грамотных, не особо оригинальных, вообще весьма специфических текстов. (Конечно, в ТОПе есть и хорошие авторы. Мы скорее имеем в виду общую картину.) Как эти тексты собрали аудиторию? Всё просто: они попали в струю. Автор правильно выбрал тему и время для публикации текста по этой теме. Иногда сюда добавляется пиар (это тоже очень непростой труд, над чем многие не задумываются) и собственная аудитория автора, растущая как кристалл медного купороса — достаточно одной пришедшейся в жилу работы, чтобы благодаря ней на профиль «нарастали» новые и новые люди. Талант автора может, но не обязан сыграть здесь значимую роль. Фактор рандома и актуальности темы — вот то, на чём выезжают фикрайтеры. Достаточно заглянуть в ТОПы по жанрам, чтобы заметить ключевые тенденции. Вышел Detroit — тысячи лайков набирали любые по качеству работы с 28-ю ударами. Вышли в прошлом году «Мстители» — и не продохнуть было от залайканных историй про «мне что-то нехорошо, мистер Старк». Пару лет назад взлетели BTS, ещё раньше — Юрики, КуроБас, Ванд Эрекшн, Тинвафля... А сколько сопливых Дэстиэлей в своё время вывалилось в фэндом «Сверхъестественного»! И всё это востребовано, всё это собирает немалую аудиторию и фидбек. Правда, недолго. Большинство авторов, отхвативших плюсцов на какой-то горячей теме, пропадают затем, аки мелькнувшие раз на ночном небе метеоры. И следа от них не останется, если автор своевременно не переключится на следующую популярную волну. В сетературе чаще всего недостаточно быть хорошим писателем, нужно быть ещё и хорошим маркетологом. И точно так же, как грамотный маркетинг продаёт Apple и Zegna по ценам, завышенным в несколько раз против реальной стоимости и ценности, так и грамотный пиар и подача могут «продать» откровенно хреновый, сиюминутный текст.  
Проблема, строго говоря, имеет и ещё один, более глубокий уровень.  
Государственная система общего образования сделала своё чёрное дело: люди забыли, что грамотное письмо требует усердия, а умение записывать свои мысли стали приравнивать к умению писать интересные истории. На самом-то деле писательское мастерство — это точно такой же талант+труд, как мастерство художника или музыканта. Мало кто считает себя творцом, когда чертит на уроке геометрии треугольнички или составляет кроссворд из семи слов для урока музыки. А ведь, по-хорошему, грамотность, прививаемая ученикам на школьном уровне, ничем не отличается от приведённых базовых навыков. Её точно недостаточно для создания шедевра.  
Но вернёмся к нашим баранам.  
Начинающий автор чаще всего так окрылён открывшейся возможностью публиковаться, что не замечает никаких препятствий. В фанфиках он видит площадку для реализации своих фантазий, а не тяжёлый труд и постоянное обучение. Для сравнения можно привести игру с друзьями в волейбол по выходным и профессиональный спорт на олимпийском уровне. Удовольствие, конечно, может приносить и то и другое, но среди окружающих востребован будет лишь последний. Когда-то так было и с литературой. А вот на фанфиках эта система сломалась.  
Что происходит дальше?  
Дальше возможны несколько вариантов развития событий. Первая вилка — это интерес публики. Автор может найти свою нишу (не забываем, что от таланта это не зависит), а может не найти. Вторая вилка — это самосовершенствование автора. Независимо от причин, автор либо растёт как писатель (здесь в ход идёт всё — природные склонности, читательский опыт, писательская практика), либо не растёт.  
Именно с этой ступени авторы под давлением критиков и после чтения всевозможных статей с советами фикрайтерам и писателям стартуют в глубокую пропасть запретов. В этой пропасти нельзя использовать заместительные синонимы и нельзя использовать только имена и местоимения; в ней нельзя делать своего героя откровенно красивым, откровенно некрасивым и просто средненьким; нельзя писать драму и стекло («это для глупых подростков»), нельзя писать флафф и чистую романтику («это для глупых подростков»), нельзя писать фэнтези, фантастику и им подобное («это для глупых подростков»). Нельзя писать слэш («это для страшных лесбиянок без личной жизни»), нельзя писать гет («это банально»), нельзя писать джен («это скучно и никому не нужно»), нельзя писать фем («тем более скучно и никому не нужно, а ещё точно для страшных лесбиянок без личной жизни»). Низкие рейтинги — «чё ты как маленький», высокие рейтинги — «ты больной извращенец». Первое лицо — только для ЙАшек, третье лицо — всем надоело, второе лицо — а что это вообще такое? Нельзя капс, нельзя курсив, нельзя полужирный и зачёркнутый. Нельзя обложки и музыку. Можно сказать, что на каждый — вот буквально на любой — жанр, тему, приём в фикрайтерском сообществе существует своё собственное «нельзя». И критики, придерживающиеся обычно целого свода из таких «нельзя», радостно бросаются на амбразуру, рассказывая автору, почему он говно, если использует слово «парень» (или не использует), почему его герой — Сьюха, если не туп как пробка, почему публиковать высокий рейтинг по мультиковому фэндому неправославно etc. Где-то тут же болтаются два кита слэшных стереотипов — «брутальных геев не бывает» и «все мужики должны быть одинаково брутальными». Из последнего произрастают вопли о членобабах и лютая ненависть к всяким «попкам», «ножкам», «пальчикам» и «малышам». Дескать, НЕЛЬЗЯ такими словами про мужиков выражаться.  
И тут мы подходим к третьей остановке на фикрайтерском пути. Это наша любимая остановка «МОЖНО». Правда, сойти здесь получится лишь у тех, кто сделает это с умом.  
В начале мы сетовали на всеобщее образование. Пора этот разговор продолжить.  
Изначальная благая идея всеобщей грамотности с треском провалилась, когда оказалось, что люди — не инкубаторские. Способности и интересы отличаются даже у самых маленьких человеков, а потому и централизованное обучение относительно больших групп сопряжено с определёнными ограничениями. Невозможно учесть скорость обучения всех отдельно взятых детишек, невозможно индивидуально каждому объяснить все трудные и непонятные места. Поэтому обучение должно быть максимально простым и унифицированным. Чем меньше неоднозначных, требующих дополнительных пояснений фактов, тем лучше. Именно с самых общих правил и начинается любое обучение, и лишь позже начинают изучать исключения. Если говорить о русском языке — о правописании и о стилистике, — то львиная доля таких исключений в школе не упоминается вообще. Помните школьное правило про деепричастия? Учитель говорит, что все деепричастия всегда выделяются запятыми. Всё просто, запоминай одно-единственное правило. На самом деле из этого правила вагон и маленькая тележка исключений, да и некоторые слова, хотя выглядят как деепричастия, таковыми не являются... но зачем грузить этой информацией детей, из которых примерно 90% свяжут свою жизнь с теми профессиями, где такие тонкости не нужны? К тому же в большинстве случаев применяться будет именно правило, так пусть уж хотя бы в этом самом большинстве случаев человек будет писать верно, чем каждый раз останавливаться и подолгу думать, а не исключение ли перед ним. Из стилистических ошибок многие помнят со школы тавтологию (каких только написаний мы не встречали, вплоть до «туфтологии»). А вот сможете ли вы опознать лексический повтор, формально от этой самой тавтологии ничем не отличающийся? Хорошо, если да. Тогда вы — исключение.  
И вот точно так же работают фикрайтерские «нельзя». Да, чаще всего не стоит писать про героя «блондин», оформлять работу как переписку или дневник, а филейную часть сорокалетнего бухгалтера припечатывать звонким словом «попка». Но — лишь «чаще всего». Не «всегда».  
Удивительно, но факт: мужчины — тоже люди. А это значит, что мужчины тоже разные.  
Если вы ещё не оправились от предыдущего заявления, держитесь крепче: геи — тоже люди. И да, тоже разные.  
Именно поэтому нелепо требовать от авторов, чтобы они все как на подбор писали какой-то один типаж героев-мужчин, героев-геев. Да, манерный гей — это шаблон. Ну так шаблон не на пустом месте взялся. Существуют мужчины, которым нравится ухаживать за собой, своей внешностью, печься «о красе ногтей», подражать типично феминному поведению, подавать себя как нежных и трепетных, прямо-таки тонко-звонких мальчишек. Необязательно при этом им быть гомосексуалами. И если жизнь позволяет себе подобный фортель, отчего же фикрайтеру не взять за образец именно такой типаж? А к нему в нагрузку и «котиков» с «малышами», и «дырочки» с «глазками». Один из авторов мамой клянётся, что был в его жизни приятный вьюнош (совершеннолетний, жень!) без единого лишнего волоска на теле, к которому в порыве нежности можно было — и вполне уместно — применить даже смешное слово «членик». Ну а чего он весь такой гладенький, розовый, аккуратненький...  
И даже если отвлечься от определённого типажа мужчин, нельзя ведь забывать и об обычном нежном отношении друг к другу. В каких-то парах принято подстёбывать партнёра, в каких-то — не проявлять чувств, ну а кто-то может своему бородатому двухметровому мужу дарить цветы и говорить романтичные глупости. И эта модель точно так же находит отражение в фанфиках.

**Что нужно помнить автору?**  
Автору нужно помнить, чьими глазами на героя будет смотреть читатель. Если это фокал влюблённого героя — смело пихайте в свой текст любые эпитеты, ласковые прозвища и словечки, какие угодны вашей душе. Все приливы нежности можно объяснить точкой зрения персонажа. При этом, разумеется, подобное отношение должно быть последовательным на протяжении всей работы или значимой её части. Покажите, что для влюблённого героя объект его любви какает бабочками и писает радугой, — и можете смело плеваться ядовитой слюной во всех недовольных. (Как, наверное, некоторые уже заметили, ядовитая слюна — излюбленное оружие авторов этой размышляшки. Что скрывать, это чистая правда!)  
В то же самое время, если работа написана с позиции автора-всезнайки, т.н. нулевой фокал, то тут уже смешно будет встретить в тексте слова, мало вяжущиеся по характеру с обликом героя. Не забывайте про особенности восприятия и популярные хэдканоны. Будет трудно (хоть и не невозможно) собрать аудиторию единомышленников, готовых восхищаться красотой и трепетностью героя, которого в фэндоме считают уродцем или просто увальнем. Иногда выручают экранизации. Иногда — романтический флёр вокруг образа героя, растущий из каких-нибудь его особенных моральных качеств, ума, харизмы... Северус Снейп и Шерлок Холмс подтвердят. И всё же, если вы взялись за работу, где нет такого подспорья, как красивые актёры экранизации или специфические фаноны, будьте готовы к шквалу критики, ещё большему шквалу откровенно вкусовщинки, ну или, напротив, к полному игнору. Как и ранее, призываем писать всё, что хочется, но здраво оценивать перспективы своего текста, его целевую аудиторию и возможный фидбек. И не надо плакаться, если ваш хэдканон не разделили тысячи фанатов. Надо радоваться каждому единомышленнику, даже если он — один-единственный. В конце концов, кабы не интернет, не было бы у вас и даже этого единственного.

**Что нужно помнить читателю?**  
Читателю, на дух не переносящему «трусики», «яйчишки» и иже с ними, в первую очередь нужно чётко понимать разницу между тем, что неуместно, и тем, что просто не отвечает его личным вкусам.  
Следующим пунктом читатель должен привыкнуть к тому, что его мнение — десятое. Если автор согласится с читателем — можно порадоваться. Не согласится — выдохнуть и пойти дальше. Самое глупое — это придавать слишком большое значение реакции автора, который вам не нравится.  
Единственное, о чём действительно следует подумать в том случае, если автор ваш отзыв с претензией к лексике отклонил (проигнорил, молча стёр, раскритиковал по пунктам, облил матом лично вас), — это были ли вы достаточно внимательны, убедительны и обосновали ли свою точку зрения. Только здравая оценка своих способностей рецензента (необязательно критика, заметьте) поможет вашему личному развитию.  
Если вы считаете, что ваша аргументация была разумной и взвешенной, а автор опровергнуть ваши доводы не захотел или не смог, — вы молодец, отсутствие результата тоже результат, ничего нового и интересного в общении с данным автором не предвидится. Даже самая аргументированная критика, самые обоснованные «нельзя» ничего не могут поделать с авторскими «ХОЧУ» и «ВИЖУ». Не тратьте время, у вас впереди целый непросмотренный интернет.  
Если же автор смог ваши тезисы отбить или если вы, перечитав свой отзыв, поймёте, что доводы были слабоваты, этот опыт станет для вас возможностью отточить свои навыки. И другого автора вы, возможно, переубедите. А то и, быть может, научитесь заранее определять, какого автора невозможно или даже не нужно ни в чём убеждать. Вот тогда вы достигнете настоящего дзена.


End file.
